This invention relates to a fishing lure having a body in the general shape of a minnow and a tail which moves relative to the body when it is drawn through the water.
There are many different lures being sold for fishing which, for marketing purposes, are claimed to be attractive to a wide variety of fish.
The lure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,999, issued to E. S. Gillilan for a Revolving Fish Lure, has a body made up of two sections with fins causing the sections to rotate in opposite directions. A hook is pivotally connected to each section of the body and thus the hooks rotate in a spiral fashion as the lure is drawn through the water. A flexible finger on the rear section of the lure body strikes a pin on the tail of the lure during each rotation, causing the tail to vibrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,304 issued Dec. 29, 1970 to J. S. Kuslich for a Fishing Lure shows a trolling lure having a bifurcated tail. The tail is made up of a pair of spoon shaped components which diverge from one another in a rearward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,981 issued May 15, 1984 to P. E. Bauer for a Level-Traveling Fishing Lure discloses a forward weighted fishing lure having a spinner between the body of the lure and a trailing hook connected to the shaft on which the spinner rotates.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a fishing lure particularly suited to casting which has the appearance and action in water to cause a fish to strike the lure without hesitation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing lure which can be economically manufactured and gives long, trouble-free service.